In the Darkest Light
by Blazing Aura
Summary: A Human with no friends somehow finds a way to break reality. In doing so he releases Chaos Energy into the two worlds. (I do not own MLP or any chars except my OC's and the plot-line(Ha, I aid 'Plot'.))
1. Prologue

-*-Prologue-*-

I was a simple person who loved to goof off and play, but never really had any friends to talk to or hang out with. I never really thought about the fact I had no friends, nor did I really want any, I love being by myself. Only two things helped me while I was being abused and bullied at school and home, my alone time in the forest, and My Little Pony. It was a rough life I lived, the only time I was alone was him in the forest behind his house. I had no skills in swords or physical attack, but somehow I knew how to use a battle-axe... I was always the deepest person at school. I was very good in writing class but always bombed in P.E. I always knew I was special, just not very much until a few months ago.

-*-Five Months Ago-*-

I was running through the forest quicker than I normally do. Well what did you expect; it was my birthday after all. I was running down to my usual spot, the hollow walled cave. It was usually dark when I got there, so I had hidden a flashlight outside the mouth of the cave. I always had high grades, except P.E., I sucked at that. I usually I only came out here to get away from the annoyance of the world, which I did a lot, I was out here 6 out of 7 days a week. I only went to school about 3 days a week, mainly under private teachings. I was however, a force to be reckoned with when holding my axe, I almost always left it in the hollowed walled cave or 'The Cave' for short. I loved it in there; it was like my second home, or soon to be my only home. My parents got arrested for abusing me, and are now spending their life in jail. I was supposed to go to the orphanage. I ran away and hid out in my cave, hidden deep in the forest of mine. I haven't gone to the school in weeks I think around 2, I have however gone to the library since then and looked up a few things, such as the concept of reality and alternate dimensions, somehow I think that the two intertwine.

It was 3 days after my birthday and I had finally done it. I had broken what most believed to be 'reality' it was really astounding how the energy moved from place to place, so I focused my energy in a specific spot and though of the my algorithm I had thought while thinking of the alternate dimension research I had been doing and 'It' happened. My calculations were wrong when I was doing the math, what did you expect of a 13 year old kid? The portal collapsed inwards, pulling most of my cave with it.

The next days were spent calculating and perfecting my portal basis and cleaning my cave. I heard leafs breaking in the distance, more than a squirrel. I looked over behind my cave, about 50 feet away on top of it stood another boy, about 11 or 12 judging on his height. Ever since I had broken reality, I heard things that were not there. It sounded like Pinkie Pie jumping up and down on a trampoline, or when I passed a tree exactly 36.8 feet from the entrance of my cave I heard pages turning, and lots of things falling down. Most of the noises stopped however. I rubbed my eyes to see if what I saw was true, and sure enough it was. Lucky for him I couldn't access my Waraxe. I had approached stealthily behind him taking care not to disturb the kid.

"Hey kid," He turned around I could see the fear around him as he turned, "What are you doing in this forest?" He was terrified, he couldn't speak. "I- Uh-us. Ugh." It sounded like he was trying to say something. I looked away from him, confused at what he was saying. "W-we are scared..." I turned back to him, "Who's the we, and speaking of people who are you? My apologies, my name is Auris but my friends call me Aura." He looked up to me in slight shock, as if he had never expected such kindness from someone like me. "Ca-can I trust you?" The boy said stuttering. I gave a faint smile and said, "Sure, just who else is with you?" He smiled back, "Well, just don't freak out. My name is Spike, me and my friends got lost here while traveling through the Everfree forest." I seemed like he was telling the truth, even the air around him seemed sincere, but how can I expect that cartoon characters just came to my world. Well I shouldn't be too surprised, after all I did broke reality. "Let me take a guess at their names," I said feeling confident and a bit sarcastic, "Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia." His expression turned from pure amazement to curiosity. He looked over to me and said, "How did you know their names?" I looked over to him, "The same reason you clean the library Spike, because you want to. Or the same as you calling Pinkie pie- Spittie pie. Or even you calling Rarity-Harity." He started to look fearful, as if someone else was watching us. "So how can I help Spike?" I say with a gracious smile on my face.

He took me over to another collapsed cave, "My friends are stuck in here." Spike had said with a small frown on his face. I focus my energy into my eyes and start to lift the rocks, one by one over by a tree about 50 feet away. All while spike looked at me with fear and glee at the same time. The girls were passed out, alive, and thirsty, but passed out.

It was an hour before they woke up, I was out looking for enough food to feed all eight of us, by the time I was back I had killed about 3 dear and a fox. Spike had set up a fire to roast it over while I was gone.

The Girls woke up, one by one, and ending with Twilight Sparkle. They all were awake when I got back; it was around midday so I didn't rush. "Hey Spike! I'm back." I yelled into the cave I helped clear out. Spike yelled back, "Okay, come on in, did you remember to get some meat?" I walked slowly inward, "How could I forget?" I walked to the inners of the cave, with all eyes on me as I dragged 3 skinned deer on the floor and my back. I heard a feminine voice say, "Why did you bring that in here?" It sounded similar to Rainbow Dash so I ignored her and placed it down next to the fire. "Excuse me I never properly introduced myself, I am Auris, but please call me Aura. You don't need to introduce yourself to me, I already know who you are," The girls gasped, seeing that someone they had not even met knew who they were. "So please tell me, how the buck did you get here?" They looked around at each other, as if they didn't know either. "You don't know, do you?" I say to them, getting nods in return. I sigh, "So you don't know." They again nod. I lean over to Spike, "Do they at least remember their names?" I whispered. I ask, "You know your names right?" The one in a rainbow striped shirt speaks first, "Well I am Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in Equestria!" I look over to who I suspect to be Fluttershy, "So you are the six that defeated Nightmare Moon." The girls look up and start to faintly smile. "Well that sad part is I think I may have been the one who brought you here." The girls' jaws start to drop as I explain to them what I was doing, how I did it; the only person/pony that seemed to care and understand was Twilight. "...and that's how I did it." Dash started to speak, "How does that involve us exactly?" I looked up to her and start to explain, "Well the portals location, I believe was in Equestria. The ripple cause by it must have collapsed after you entered due to its instability." Twilight began to speak, "So what you are saying is that we are stuck here until you repair the portal?" I look up to her and start to speak, "Honestly I could open the portal right now if I wanted. Are you ready to go back?" The girls all nod other than Twilight. "So is that a no? I need a unanimous vote." The girls start looking at Twilight. "So Twilight you want samples of the planets dirt, grass and trees? I already have them inside my bag," I point over to my black luggage bag which was propped up against the wall. "So, once again I ask, are you ready to leave?" Twilight smiled and nodded.

I started to focus on pinpointing the life force of Twilight and the others; it took about a minute to find the spot I guessed was Equestria. I created a portal on the wall and stuck my head through it. It appeared as if I was in a cave at the middle of the Everfree Forest. It appeared safe so I had jumped in and the other 7 people-Err ponies followed behind.


	2. All good things must come to an end

**Chapter 1**

It appeared that I had not changed back as I had thought, however the girls and Spike had. "Is everypony okay?" Twilight asked with a nervous gaze. She had started to look around to see that everyone was fine. "See Twilight, I can be trusted." I attempt to say using telepathy, surprisingly I saw Twilight looking around for what said that. I whisper to myself "Guess it worked, I really should learn the extent to the things outside reality." I look over to Twilight, "We might want to leave the cave." I say as I hear a low-pitch growl. Fluttershy began to speak, "I second that." At that moment I materialized my silver plated War-axe I somehow forgot in the other realm. "You guys should get out of here," I say sniffing the air, "Ursa Major,*sniff* age- around 500 years old. Weight- about 1500 lb." I quickly turned around, "It smells us. RUN!" The girls ran ahead, when they had run for about 1 minute I saw the Ursa Major, "Shit. I'm dead." I ran toward it not even noticing. I started to get faster, like extremely fast, something that would put Rainbow Dash to shame. "UGHAAAAAA!" I had screamed at the top of my lungs as I had leaped toward the Ursa's head.

The Ursa's head was barely scratched! I thought to myself, "I wonder what would happen..." I started to electro-plate my axe so that I would at least shock or stun the beast while the girls made a getaway.

Meanwhile (Twilight's POV)

"Okay girls I think we have run far enough." Twilight had said gasping for air slightly afterward. Applejack spoke up, "From who, that person, or the Ursa?" Twilight retorted, "Both." Applejack spoke again, "How far do you reckon' we are from Ponyville Twi?" She replied "I don't know, could be minutes, it could be months." She sighed from sadness. Suddenly, a burst of light appeared in front of them...

(Aura's POV)

... And out poped me in a fully armored jeep. Twilight asked, "Who, what, how-"I cut her off, "It's right behind! Get in!" The girls hopped in back while Spike sat up front. I speeded throughout the forest, taking care to miss giant trees and boulders. I saw a village up ahead, and a white pony standing outside the library. He looked like an armored guard- wait, is that, "Shining Armor?" I said out load. Twilight lifted her head; she saw that Shining was standing outside her door. I hopped outside the jeep and sprinted to the library. Shining had turned his head to face mine, "Yes? Is there something I can help with?" I was out of breath so I had attempted to speak, "Twilight- Ursa- help- force field." He looked surprised as if he never expected to see someone say Twilight's name, or see someone like me. "Is Twili in trouble?" I couldn't respond still out of breath, however, I pointed toward the Everfree Forest. It appeared as if he saw twilight and the others running from the vehicle and running to us, and then the Ursa's head appeared. "Holy Celestia," Shining had said absolutely stunned at what he was seeing, "what did you need help with?" He asked. I started to smile, "Force field please." A magical aura appeared around his horn, and suddenly I was pushed back by the force field, "Umm, why was I pushed back?" I asked starting to fear for my life. I slowly turned around to face the Ursa. I attempted to teleport inside the force field, and failed. The Ursa stormed closer and closer every second, I had to think fast. The Ursa was practically breathing down my neck, "SHRINK!" I screamed. I slowly opened my eyes that were shut from fear. I looked down to see to Ursa licking my feet. "Aww, that's so cute."

I looked back at the others, and focused on talking telepathically to Twilight, "Twi, can you tell your B.B.B.F.F. to stop the force field, the Ursa is gone and I think I gained a new pet." It took about ten seconds for Twilight to realize I was speaking telepathically to her, and five more for her to get the force field rose. I walked back over to Twilight and the others, "Hello Shining Armor, I am Auris, but please call me Aura." He started to smile, and then his face of happiness turned to pure rage, "What the HELL were you thinking! Taking Twili to your planet, and almost killing her." I start to talk, "But- I- Uh-"I started to sigh, "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen... I'll just be going." I start to teleport, "WAIT!" I hear Twilight say, but she was too late, I was already gone.

(Twilight's POV)

"Shining, do you know what you just did?!" Twilight asked seemingly pissed. "Yes, I just protected you from that mon-"he was cut off by Twilight, "Don't you say that word. He wasn't a monster, in fact he saved me and my friends multiple amount of times while we were headed back here!" Shining was a bit down, "I- I'm sorry Twi, I didn't know." Twilight sighed, "And now he is gone for good..."

* * *

**A/N**: Hey people still reading this I am accepting OC's but they must explain if it is a human or pony.(EX: Human going into Equestria.) I will be posting this story on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I have no real plot line of the story other than a few things.


	3. Timeline

Meanwhile (My POV)

I sighed as I leaned down, I started to tear up. "Why. Why GOD WHY!" I broke down falling on top of the stone cold flooring. I wiped my face and looked to see where I was. It appeared as if I was in Princess Celestia's castle, but it was a darker blue. I Guessed I was Princess Luna's section. I looked around the blank room, all that was in here was a blue bed and two doors that I guessed led to a bathroom and the hallway. I rubbed my head and fell asleep on the bed; it had been a long day. I was out like a light in ten seconds flat.

I woke up in what seemed like an Instance, I looked outside to see the moon was high in the sky. I whispered to myself, "So Luna is awake now. Now all I have to do is find my way out of this maze. If I use my energy I might freak her and her guards out."

I start hearing footsteps in the hallway. As I peered into the hallway to see if the coast was clear, "Crabapples..." I whispered as I saw a few guards turn and look to me. "Get him!" the guard in the middle said as he ran after me down the hall. I used my reality bending to make a never ending loop of that hallway as I walked out. When I had finished making the loop I turned around to see a gigantic door, "Well, I guess I know who is in there." I whisper to myself.

I attempt gather myself before knocking, however, it didn't matter, the door opened in front of me. I saw eight ponies in front of me; the mane six, Shining Armor, and then there was Luna in all her majestic glory. "Can somepony explain what is going on here?" I say to them. They respond with a gleeful, confused look. "What? How? Who? How did you get in here?!" Luna demanded for an answer. I looked up to her and smiled, "I got here about 6 hours ago. I got yelled at by armor," Shining Armor looked toward the ground in shame, "and teleported here unintentionally." Luna looked at me with confusion. "I see you're confused. Allow me to demonstrate." I focus my energy, while transferring it over next to Luna. I suddenly disappear and then reappear next to Luna, with a sandwich in my hand. Luna asked with curiosity, "Where did you get the sandwich?" I look over to her after I take a bite,

"Umm... Found it... Anyway, got any questions? This means you Twilight." Twilights face beamed upwards as she started to speak, "Well, how do you perform magic if you have no horn?" I looked over to Twilight and replied, "Well, it's not magic. It's me bending reality, what you see, seen or will see. Basically I can go through space and time." I look around the room and start to speak again as Twilight began to open her mouth, "To answer your next question Twilight, yes I can live multiple times, transform and technically slow time to a near stand-still. Actually I did that earlier when I got that sandwich. Now, any questions about Humans in general?"

It was about 3 hours before the questions about humans stopped, luckily no pony asked about the diet of humans. After the questions were over I went to the library to help Twilight fix the shelves (again)."So Twi, why do the shelves get messed up so much?" Twilight looked over to me and smiled, "Because I like to read." I smiled as well, not really knowing it. "I think we have 198 books left to pick up." I attempted to slow time and pick up the books myself. Well it took no time at all, however if time were going it would take an hour.

I try to speed up time again, for some reason it's not going any faster. "Well time to see the time lord." I whisper to myself with a grin on my face. "Now where would his house be..." I thought. "Hello! Is anypony not frozen in time? HELLO!" I heard yelling coming from my right. I start walking forward seeing all the frozen ponies. I stopped walking when I saw a brown stallion with an hourglass cutie mark. "Well, I'm not frozen." He quickly turned around, and then looked up. "Now how did you freeze time?" The stallion had asked. I looked over to him and smiled, "Can't you just use your sonic and fix this?"

(Doctor's POV)

'So glad I was in the Tardis' I wondered. "Hello! Is anypony not frozen in time? HELLO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I stop walking to catch my breath. I hear a voice say "Well, I'm not frozen" I quickly turned around to see, fancy that it's a Human! "How did you freeze time" I accidently say out loud. He started to smile, "Can't you just use your sonic and fix this?"

(My POV)

"Well? Can ya'?" I start getting worried that he might not be able to fix this. I start to see time already start to speed up and I start to wonder, 'Maybe it's just because when the universe stops it also needs to overcome inertia." I walked over to the Doctor "Well, I think I am done here." I start to walk away when The Doctor stopped me, "You never answered my question." I smiled, "I broke reality, no other way to say it." The Doctor didn't seem wasn't very surprised. "Okay, see you next week." He said as he walked away. "Next week, what did he mean next week?" I said to myself, "Knowing him it defiantly means something. Oh well, hope that time sped up over the library."

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys, Thanks for reading my story thus far, expect an OC chapter next (if I can get it going soon) I hope you like this story, and if you don't please tell why, put please let it be constructive. I will not tolarate the people who just say "It sux, make it better." If it really sucks you would say why.


	4. New Beginnings

_Meanwhile..._

"Hello? Hello!?" Blade screamed. It appeared he got lost in the forest... again. "I swear this is the fifth time I got lost in these woods." Some rustling in the woods startled him, "I wish I had reception out here..." Blade was around 17 or 18, he was a huge gamer and had B's and C's on his report cards from school. He was a bit afraid of the dark but loved the night; he could never explain why, it just felt... right. He loved to explore, which explains why he got lost... "Ha, ha!" some laughing in the distance was heard "What the hell..." He looked forward and saw nothing but a deep, dark cave... He looked up toward the sky, "Shi- It's getting dark. Do I really need to go in that cave?" He whispered to himself, "I think I'm going crazy..." *KRA* Blade starts sprinting into the cave, "Maybe I should go in the cave..." ***THUD***

"Ugg, my head." Blade tries to think of what happened but fails. "Well now that I have no clue where I am, time to check my belongings." He searches through his pockets and finds that everything is accounted for, including his _'Oh so treasured Headset'_ "Okay, nobody stole my shit." He starts to see some white-ish clouds, "What... the... heck is... this..." He passes out.

(Aura's POV)

"Hey! You girls seen anything unusual? I attempted to get myself something from home. It was my old custom Ipod," Seeing they were all confused I attempted to describe it to them, "It's a light blue object with a black-ish screen." Twilight started to speak, "I think I saw something strange on the Everfree Forest edge-line." I asked, "What was it?" Twilight took a deep breath, "Another human." My mouth dropped and a fly entered.

"WHAT!" I continued to scream, "WHEN? HOW?" Twilight seemed to hide behind her mane. I looked over at how scared she was getting, "I- I'm sorry Twi, I get a bit perturbed when I angry." She cracked a fake smile, "It- It's okay. Let's get going."

When we got to the forest edge we went in different directions, me alone, and the mane six going the other way. I eventually turned around, finding nothing interesting, "Ugg, my head..." I hear a voice say. "Who is that?" I say over to where I heard the voice, "Blade, Blade Nightedge. Now who are you?" I look deeper into the forest, "I am Auris, but call me Aura." I look over to him, "How did you get here?" He looks down in despair. "I sort of..." The rest of his words were too muffled to read, "Can you say again." I reply. "I walked into a cave and passed out."

I laughed, "Wow I thought how I got here was rich!" He looked at me and smiled, "Oh laugh it up now you are going to regret it later. So… Got any X-boxes here?" I frowned and asked, "Do you even know where you are?" He looked around, "Ohio?" I looked down and said, "Don't be so surprised when you find out where we _actually_ are."

"PINKIE! Where are you?" I yelled out loud. She instantly pops up and screams, "HI! Who are you? I'm Pinkie!" I turn around to look at Blade, he was starting to look dizzy, and there's the ground."

It took me a matter of seconds to open a teleport to the front of the hospital; I walk the exact _opposite_ direction and head for the Library. I walked slowly, I didn't expect anything to happen, and his vitals were normal; maybe he just had a cuteness overload. I set him down next to a tree near to Twilight's house and start to write a note:

_Dear Blade,_

_I have attached this note to your forehead so that you would read it. First off you are in a magical realm with talking ponies. At this time you most likely think I am insane for saying that, but I do not care. Here listed are three rules you must abide by or be punished by the princess:_

_1. No killing Ponies_

_2. No more eating meat (I know how hard it is)_

_3. Speak to ME before you do anything stupid._

_Your Friend,_

_Aura_

I start to attach the note to his forehead using tape and glue. I see him trying to wake, it seems he was having a nightmare, so I did was any sensible person would do. I look at his sleeping face and he suddenly gets drenched in a liquid. "DUDE, what the hell?!" I fell to the ground, my lungs exploding from lack of oxygen. "Ouch! What the hell was that," I say looking at my arm that now has a crossbow bolt in it, "Where the hell did you get that?!" He looks to the crossbow in his hands, "I don't know..." I look to him and say, "It's... Okay, just look at the note, I don't feel like saying what I wrote."

He read the note for a third time, "Are you sure you aren't crazy?" I look over to him and ask, "Do you remember what happened earlier?" He looked at me with a confused look on his face, "Not really, I remember us meeting and a vibrant pink blur and that's about it." I looked over to him and say, "Wanna meet the blur?" He looked at me and stared; he had the look on his face that said 'wat?' I face-treed about four times. This is going to be a long day. I hit him on the head and he passes out.


	5. New Friends

(Blade's POV)

"Ugg, why is it that I always wake up with a headache." Blade howled, "Is this a blindfold over my head, and why do I hear whispering?" He attempts to stand but fails; his entire body is bound to a chair. "Aura, are you there?" He hears a chuckle which he hopes is me, "Yea, its me." He hears and he feels like bringing a smile but realizes that he is still stuck in a chair, "Um, can you untie me?" He hears shuffling over to behind him. Suddenly his left hand is free, then his right. He attempts to untie his feet and actually does it well. He hears a whisper in his ear, "Have you heard of my little pony?" He replies, "Yes, it's a T.V. show." I whisper in his ear again, "Not. Anymore." His blindfold disappears off his head, he turns around and over half of Ponyville yells, "SUPPRIZE!"

(Aura's POV)

I looked at the expression on his face as he toppled over. I think to myself, "At least he didn't pass out this time." I walk over to him and hold out my hand to help him up. "So... Do you like the party we threw? Pinkie Setup the decor and-" I looked over to him; he appeared to be in pure fear. Suddenly he starts to evaporate, and when I look down, so am I. "Oh shi-"

(Blade's POV)

"Aura? AURA!" He screamed. He looked around to see and analyze what was near; it was dark, foggy, and smelled of slightroot and sulfur. "Am... I in a cave?" He said to no one in particular. He could see slight reflections of another human. The light creating the shadow disappeared along with it went the shadow. "What a great way to spend my birthday." He said sarcastically.

(Aura's POV)

"Ugh, my head. What is with my luck?" I asked mockingly, knowing I would not get an answer. "Why am I in a cave?" I looked around and heard a footstep nearing me. I thought to myself, 'I am so glad I learned to see without my eyes.' I closed my eyes and started to use sonar from each step I took to analyze the walls at my sides. I start to 'see' a figure in front of me, absorbing the sonar, I opened my eyes in an attempt to see who or what it was but it was pitch black and couldn't see. *Buzz Buzz* "Hello? *Buzz* anyone receiving. Have they been caught yet?" I hear a click from what I guess is a radio, "No sir, but I know they are near, they smell of vanilla." I start to smell the air around me, I think to myself, 'Is he drunk? I smell like sweat from setting up the party. Wait, did Blade come here?' I hear a voice, "Hello? Is anyone there?" I no longer sense the presence the person in front of me, and start to walk to the voice.

"Hello?" I whisper, "Blade is that you?" I hear the voice calls back, "Yea, where are we?" I look around and start to walk toward the voice when I tripped, "Ugh, I found you Blade." Blade grunted as he pushed me off. I joked, "You should be happy, it's not often I fall for someone." I laugh as Blade finished sighing. "Do you have any ideas on making it out of the cave Aura?" I frown, knowing he couldn't see it, "No clue, actually I was hoping you knew." I could see him, even though it was black, just another feature of living in the forest I guess. "I have no clue in what to do; I can't just 'bend' reality." I could see the confusion on his face, "Why not?" He asked slowly. I smiled, "Reality is like metal, if you bend it too much it might break; imagine that." I heard a small gasp. "But, from my calculations I can use it a few more times, on... 'Minor' problems; I was too careless when I started, I bent way too far. I could do some minor things to my body, manipulate, for lack of a better word." I could literally see the confusion coming from his body as I face-palmed. "To stupefy, I could change into a pony and use 'magic' to teleport us out of here." I felt myself start to pace thinking, 'how would I do that? It's not like I can just 'regenerate' like The Doctor.' I made a red circle on my forehead again, 'yes, actually I could do that, but I would need a source of power...' I could see that Blade was getting fearful at what could happen. "Don't worry Blade, it was just an accident that we ended up in a cave, I am sure that whatever power brought us here had good intentions." I could smell his fear rising, "You mean to say that you didn't bring us here? What other power in this world has that kind of power!" I start have a brain break-down, "Well there goes the last part of my mind. What were we doing again?" I heard him sigh; I could no longer see him, my vision faded with my mind. "You were trying to find a way out of this cave, which is going to take some time." Blade sighed, I couldn't quite remember the next part but I remember waking up to Blade screaming when we were outside once again.

"YES! I found the exit of that blasted labyrinth! I think it was a miracle you have a guy who loves mazes." I sighed, "You know you woke me up, and for what, light?" I slapped myself at the word, "Wait, my mind just clicked back in place, we are outside?" I looked up and saw clouds and a sun that was burning my retinas. I rubbed my eyes, "At least I know I'm alive." Blade gave a quick laugh, "Do you know where we are Aura?" I squint my eyes and take a sniff (Yes I know that is unnatural, but neither is bending the universe at will.) I point to a spot over a hill where I smell some sandalwood. I slowly crept over the hill and saw a wooden creature, it looked like a wooden wolf, it looked wounded, bleeding a semi-transparent fluid. It looked harmless, completely abandoned, which is not like wolf packs.

I slowly approach the wooden figure, taking care not to frighten it. I whispered to it, "H-hey there." The wolf quickly turned around and growled. I started to walk slower until I reached it, the wolf attempted to swipe me about 2 times before giving up. I eventually reached for its arm, which he couldn't lift from his injuries. I asked it, not expecting more than a growl, "Why are you injured so badly?" It responded with a low pitched howl. "That hurts, doesn't it? I could give you some medicine to stop the pain for a temporary heal." It whimpered as I held its arms. I created some pain killers from earthen materials that I knew of. "Eat this," I said, "It will help you feel better." It slowly ate the herbs handed it, still being cautious. It slowly smiled and slowly stretched as it laid down as if it was going to sleep. I looked up at the once bright sky now dimming. I whispered quietly, "Time to sleep, I guess." I laid down a not-so far distance from the wolf and attempted to sleep, unknowing that Blade went to town in the quick passing 5 hours I was helping the wolf.

* * *

**A/N**:I... Have... RETURNED! Yes I am finally back and have came with fire. *Shows torch* I found a new Website for my RP finally. If I haven't already said this Blade is created by Blade-Tribal-Wolf. You should check out his stories and if you are reading this on the day it was updated that means it's his Birthday (March 15)! And if you liked my stories you would defiantly like his, he defiantly knows more at writing than me. And to end this short Authors note *Brings torch to screen* Burn screen, BURN!


End file.
